


Pink and Purple

by titaniumsansa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Episode Related, F/F, Gideon Gleeful Being A Jerk, Mild OoC, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Rewrite, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest, Universe Alteration, Unrequited Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, episode: so1e04 The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, mabifica, mild out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Mabel doesn't say no to going to that ball with Gideon in that Gideon ep. Episode rewrite with older Pacifica and Mabel, like junior or senior year age. Featuring a nice Pacifica when Mabel first meets her.





	Pink and Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything, @sunkelles, I blame you for this but I really liked writing it.

“You need to say no,” Dipper presses and Mabel sighs.

“I know, but Gideon said he needed a date for Thursday and then that’s it,” Mabel says but it sounds more like she’s trying to convince herself, not Dipper.

“Mabel,” Dipper draws her name out and she groans as the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it!” Soos shouts and a minute later, he shows them a box. Mabel’s name is printed neatly on it, the return address is Gideon’s.

“You open it, I don’t wanna look,” Mabel says and Dipper nods.

“It’s a dress. You might want to look,” Dipper advises. Mabel’s stomach fills with dread.

* * *

 “It’s just one night. I can do one night. I’ve got this. I’ve got this, right?” Mabel asks and Dipper nods.

“If it gets bad pretend to be sick and call me, I’ll come pick you up,” Dipper promises and they see Gideon’s car through the window. Mabel fidgets with her earrings, eyes darting between Dipper and the window.

“If you won’t break up with him, I’ll do it. I don’t care if he hates us, he’s making you miserable,” Dipper says and Mabel smiles slightly, pats him on the shoulder before she walks downstairs.

* * *

 Gideon talks and talks and talks about everything he possibly can, Mabel wonders if she’s ever seen him with his mouth closed. Dipper might laugh at that, but she still feels guilt at the mean thought. Someone else might think everything she doesn’t like about him is endearing, it’s just that she’s not that person.

“We’re here,” Gideon says and he opens the door for her. Mabel gets out of the car as gracefully as she can with the huge skirt. At least she’s wearing flats, Gideon wanted to be much taller than she is.

Mabel takes Gideon’s offered hand and wonders how long she’s going to last before she calls Dipper to come get her.

There’s all kinds of people in tuxedos and large skirted dresses, dancing, eating, and talking off to the side.

“Can I have this dance?” Gideon asks and Mabel doesn’t have time to answer before he practically drags them to the dance floor. Mabel tries to hide her grimace. The music isn’t bad, but it’s a room full of strangers, and she’s not sure when one song ends and another begins. Gideon’s hands are sweaty in hers and he’s not a bad dancer if she manages to avoid his feet stepping on hers.

“Isn’t this wonderful? This is so romantic,” Gideon says and Mabel has a lump in her throat.

“Hey! It’s been so long, we have to catch up,” a blonde girl says and pulls Mabel away from Gideon. Mabel resists the immediate urge to make a scene or protest, anything’s better than Gideon trying to plan their future wedding at this point and her potential kidnapper is drop dead gorgeous.

“I’m Pacifica. You looked really uncomfortable back there. Sorry if I stole you away from an _amazing_ date with Gideon the Fake,” Pacifica says, expressing disdain for him.

“I think he was trying to plan our wedding. Or prom? I’m not sure actually. Thanks for the rescue. I’m-” Mabel begins.

“Mabel Pines, great niece of Mystery Shack owner Stan Pines. I like to keep tabs on people in Gravity Falls. Especially the pretty girls,” Pacifica says.

“I didn’t catch your name. Do you want to grab something to drink?” Mabel asks and realizes Pacifica is still holding her hand.

“Northwest. I’m Pacifica Northwest. And if you still want to talk to me after that, then sure,” Pacifica has a forced looking smile on her face. Dipper’s complained about the snootiness of the Northwests, but Mabel doesn’t think it’d hurt to give her a chance.

“I do. Let’s grab something from the buffet table,” Mabel says and they walk there as Pacifica lets go of her hand.

“How’d you get stuck with Gideon anyway? Everyone says you’re like the cutest couple ever, but it looks pretty one sided. At least from what I’ve seen,” Pacifica says quietly and Mabel nods at that.

“He asked me out on a date and then told me that he needed a date to this. But I don’t think he just wants two dates. I don’t know how to break it off. I don’t want to be mean, but I don’t like him. I definitely don’t love him,” Mabel says and Pacifica nods and looks at her phone.

“Look, this thing’s been really boring, I’ll break up with him for you if you leave with me. I’m starving,” Pacifica says and Mabel smiles.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Mabel says, and they shake on it. They dance together for a few songs, talk about little things, Mabel tells Pacifica about her twin brother and her love of sweaters. Pacifica tells her about her boring boarding school and how despite the fact she’s wearing a purple dress, her favorite color is pink.

“Can we go?” Mabel asks when they’ve danced too long without a break. Pacifica smiles, she only stayed because she thought Mabel wanted to.

“I’ll meet you out there, okay?” Pacifica says and Mabel nods, her movement catches Gideon’s eye like Pacifica planned.

“Gideon? Pacifica Northwest. Mabel Pines doesn’t like you like you like her. Find someone else. She’s not your girl, and she doesn’t want to go on another date with you. If you go after her, I will go after you and there will be nothing left of your dumb little tent,” Pacifica threatens with a perfect smile. Gideon nods, looking at her like he wants to rip her apart.

“Great, glad we had this talk. Bye!” Pacifica says and walks away to meet Mabel outside. She’s seen what happens to Gideon’s few and varied obsessions, most of them moved away to escape him when he got too intense. Mabel Pines is a sweet girl from what she’s heard and Pacifica tells herself that’s the only reason she stepped in. Mabel smiles at her as she talks to the valet and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Do you like cupcakes and stuff like that?” Pacifica asks and Mabel’s smile widens.

“I love cupcakes,” Mabel says.

“Let’s go get some, I’m dying for something with sugar in it,” Pacifica says. The night’s still young, Mabel texts Dipper to let her know she’s going to be just fine.


End file.
